Faith
by Minn-Maigi
Summary: They vanished after going in. Door and all. I've taken it upon myself to find them a way back, because no one else has. They've forgotten their heroes. Well, I can't forget. I won't lose faith.


**AN: Okay, so this is actually not just a one-shot…. it's going to be a part of a chapter in my upcoming story (title still pending). Your Own Worst Enemy has been delayed for now (mostly because my new story which also takes place in the FS is more accurate to what would probably happen). Don't worry… I'll get around to writing it one of these days. However, this new story shall take a while to fully plan, since it's being thoroughly researched before hand. I want it to be ****the most plausible of FS story yet. I'll update my profile as events unfold. For now, enjoy this segment from the story, and remember to review!**

Faith

In the midst of the silence, even the smooth closing of the hardcover book was enough to echo down from the high ceiling above. Starling's hand ran momentarily over the cover before reaching across a pile of papers towards the next manuscript. All around her books of all sizes and origins were stacked in categorized piles on the desk. The only sounds to be heard other than the still ticking of the clock was the gentle rustling of pages and the scratching of pen on paper. Starling sat alone in the dim light. The brightness coming in from the windows had long since faded to black, and the only illumination now was the flickering glow of nearby candlelight.

Starling opened the book and began to skim its pages, stopping here and there to make a quick note from the text. Despite the sheer volume of work she had laid out before her, her face retained its calm endurance. Nothing would unsettle her now, for she was on a mission, and her will was set in stone.

For within all of the books, there was the answer. Starling knew she could find a way. The Far Side would reveal its secrets, and Starling would be the one to find a new door. She had to; they were depending on her.

Even her melancholy concentration wouldn't dull Starling's sky knight senses. She heard the quiet footsteps of someone behind her, and turned around as the person spoke.

"Starling? Still here?" It was the leader of the Atmosian Council; the one who wore glasses and whose duty it was to register squadrons. He carried a book in one of his hands and a candle in the other. He approached Starling at the desk as he continued talking. "The library is closing now. You should head out on your way."

Starling's face showed the smallest twinge of surprise. "Is it really that late?"

The man nodded. "Everyone else left quite a while ago. Why don't you put away these books and go find a party to attend? I daresay, they surely must still be continuing on. Atmos has never known such celebration, and it's only been the third day. I expect there to be parties all week." The councilor's attempt at happiness fell sugary and false on his lips among the dull and serious atmosphere. He quickly took on his usual calm manner when he saw that his attempt at light-heartedness did nothing to improve Starling's spirits.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay a little longer," Starling said, turning back towards her work.

The old man sighed and pulled up a chair. He placed his things on the desk as he sat down. "What is it you are doing, Starling?"

Starling gave no reply, and the councilor closed his eyes dully and shook his head. "I know you, Starling. You feel like you still need to fight. You're not happy unless you're being productive. Well I have news for you. Atmos is finally at peace. There's no need to fight now. Forget this and go home. Your anxiety is dampening the spirits of others."

Starling was silent for a while as she made another note on the parchment laid before her. "You're wrong." The councilor looked up as Starling spoke. "I'm not trying to fight. I'm trying to save the people whom we owe our peace to."

The man sighed again. "They don't need saving…"

"Are you bloody daft?" Starling suddenly burst out. "The door disappeared as the Storm Hawks went through! As far as I know, there's no way for them to get back. Everyone saw it! I don't know why more people aren't doing anything about it. How do you expect them to return to Atmos?" Starling panted in frustration for a moment, then reclaimed her calm. "I'm sorry," Starling said bitterly, and still cross. "I shouldn't have yelled."

The old man said nothing to counter this point, yet nodded his head all the same. "I understand, Starling. We all wish that the Storm Hawks could be here… but they are not. They still have business to finish…" Starling remained quiet and wary, not sure which way the conversation was headed. "They shall forever be honored here…" He ran his hand across the page of his book, which laid open on the desk. Starling glanced at manuscript and saw it was the squadron registry. It was open to the newest page where the most recent entry lay inked onto the paper. Below it were the printed names of the team… still awaiting their owners' signatures…

Starling turned away from the book and back towards her own research. "They way you talk makes it sound like they're already dead."

"Starling!..." The old man couldn't conceal the falseness of his surprise at such true accusations, and Starling frowned as she realized she had hit an all-too-real fact.

"The first chance of true peace and you people grab it without a second thought about any of the consequences. What point is there to war and heroes if they are tossed aside and forgotten? You say I'm dampening peoples' spirits? Maybe I should. Shame on them for allowing themselves to live in their veiled fantasy of perfection while others are still struggling through the aftermath."

"Starling, you go too far." The councilor's voice rang with authority and anger in the hall yet was spoken softly and evenly. "Now I think it best you leave. _Now._"

Starling grabbed as many books as she could and rose to her feet. "Fine," she said bitterly. "I'll go." She walked away, books and paper in hand. However, as she reached the door she was stopped by the final words of the councilor.

"You need to have faith in them, Starling."

Starling turned and faced him. "I have faith. You are the one whom has given up. You presume them to be dead in a land which return is impossible? Shame on you and shame on the Atmos for loosing faith."

She then turned and walked away, her back to the Atmos.


End file.
